descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sanguine Potestatem
Spreading from the Unknown Territories, the Sanguine Potestatem spreads its web of power to the rest of the Galaxy. Forging its path are the Sith Warriors and Sorceresses, forever joined as one. The Sanguine Potestatem weaves its web within the Force, bringing stories and myths from imagination, to reality. Will your story forever be remembered, or shall you be forgotten? From Myth, to History, to Present Myth The Empire of Infinite Darkness The planet of Endelaan was once a land of savage clans that were constantly at war over power and control. It was not until a warrior named Maximus led a small group of assassins in the dead of night to kill all of the clan leaders that the society began to change. For a short while, it was merely thrown into a greater state of disarray. However, Maximus was able to convert several of the best warriors from each clan to his cause. With his own private army at his disposal, the Sith Warrior swept across the grasslands of Endelaan like an incurable plague. When all of his opponents had been neutralized, the warrior took on the title of Warlord and advanced to the level of a Sith Warrior. Several decades were spent shaping the new society - bathed in the rich history of the Ancient Sith. Eventually, the planet advanced technologically - developing warships that were aimed primarily at carrying warriors to other worlds. For another several decades, the armies of the Warlord swept through the unknown regions. The Kingdom of Warriors seemed unstoppable... until they came upon the planet of Malagarr. A world of Magicians and Sorcerers, Maximus had heard of their strength - a worthy addition to his forces. However, after several years of intense conflict on the planet and devastating losses, Maximus finally came to the planet to deal with the matter himself. Sneaking into the Sorceress Boadicea's castle, the Sith Warrior fought intensely to claim his prize. In a heated battle, he confronted the Sorceress. Their intense command of their own abilities resulted in an agonizing stalemate. During a lull in the battle, the Marauder lowered his blade and offered a proposal to the Sorceress. Beautiful and powerful in her own right, the Warlord was all too happy to extend the olive branch. Their alliance quickly blossomed into something much, much more profound. Joined as one, Maximus and Boadicea created the Empire of Infinite Darkness. Decline into Darkness After the assumed death of Maximus and Boadicea, the Empire they had left behind began to crumble. Lacking worthy leadership, the people of Endelaan retreated back to their home planet and chose to remain there, forgoing intergalactic travel. For generations, the jungles of Endelaan grew and hid the buildings that had been erected during the days of glory. Technology began to go backwards, and soon the people of Endelaan found themselves in a barbaric feudal society. Weapons that included crystals had to be handed down from parents to children, and eventually, none remained from the Golden Age save for local stories and myths. History Revelations Centuries later, those who had been thought dead appeared to be not quite so. The schemes of the ancestors ever at work, it was only a matter of time before Endelaan would be re-discovered by the scions of the Family of Darkness. Cameron Centurion had learned of the planet's existence, and its importance to his family, and created a holocron there, which would later be destroyed. He also sent William Carter to Endelaan, with the goal of retrieving a body for him, the body of the Warrior leader, Memon. Carter did as he was told, yet when Cameron began to transfer his essence, Maximus decided to return from the dead. By Maximus' scheming, the first to be brought back to Endelaan were Diomedes Antares and Isabella Centurion. A month later, Nessarose deWinter was brought by Maximus to the planet as well. Nessarose and Diomedes resumed to come and go to the planet as their lives and wills dictated, yet it was not until after the disappearance of Diomedes that Nessarose found herself one sunny day in the Forbidden Temple of Endelaan, facing the deepest and most inner layers of herself. When she emerged, her eyes had turned from the pale mixture of gray, blue and green, into a glowing shade of green, a sign of power among the Family of Darkness. Phoenix Rising The first thing Nessarose deWinter had to do to in order to bring the Empire of Infinite Darkness back, and this time under her ruling and her leadership, was to prove herself worthy at all to the people of Endelaan. She was tested by the Ancient One, a violent and bloody battle, which she passed by slaying the Ancient One. Outlander witnesses to this were William Carter and his apprentice, Domino. The people of Endelaan accepted her as their ruler, and she was ready to set plans into motion. The first thing the Queen knew they must do was enlarge their Force base; she began to hand pick individuals from across the Galaxy, not shaming away from turning to some of her own family members on occasion. It was within a few short weeks that a total of ten such hand picked individuals were now prepared and willing to follow under her rule. Present Will be developed as the faction progresses through faction RP's and takeovers and all of that. Organization & Leadership The Sanguine Potestatem relies heavily on the belief that for perfection, all must be ruled by a Warrior and a Sorceress. One of each they must be, though their relationship or their gender is irrelevant. Typically, the Sanguine Potestatem has little care for title, and what titles do exist are few and far in between. The few and far in between titles are as follows: *'Warden of the...' - Every planet that is owned by the Sanguine Potestatem has two wardens; one who follows the Path of the Warrior, one who follows the Path of the Sorceress. The wardens are expected to make sure the planet they ward runs smoothly, that the trading and the provisions are sent and received as per schedule, and are expected to notify the Queen if problems arise. The name for each pair of Wardens depends on the planet that is being warded. For each planet owned thus, you can look at the Locations and Resources section of this page. Locations & Resources Capital: Endelaan Endelaan , the capital planet of the Sanguine Potestatem, is the planet on which everything began, both in the past and in the present. The leadership position of Queen was claimed by Nessarose deWinter shortly after her seventeenth birthday. The ceremony was violent and bloody, but after slaying the Ancient One, the people of Endelaan accepted her rule Embrace me. Resources * Agriculture '''- Endelaan is a planet of lush forests and rivers, and its people have lived on it for centuries without the use of what the rest of the Galaxy would consider 'advanced technology'. As such, they have developed many methods for their agriculture system, giving them the means to continue develop it. Now that technology is slowly being introduced to the planet, trading can develop. It is estimated that without further developing the agriculture Endelaan can completely feed at least seven other planets without taking away from the food of its own people. * '''Force Users - Endelaan's Force User population is somewhere around the 10% (5-10% female, 10-15% male). Considering all of these people are trained in either the Path of the Warrior or the Path of the Sorceress, they make powerful armies for ground battles. * Non Force User - with the introduction of technology to Endelaan, its people are slowly being trained to understand how it goes. While the Warriors and the Sorceresses are trained within the Force, the NFU people of Endelaan may be trained in piloting, mechanism, and more. However, this process will take time. Defenses tba Ilum Ilum is a colony of Endelaan, and part of the Sanguine Potestatem. More will be added soon Grab the gems! Kill the heroes. Resources * Crystals '''- Unlike the crystals of other planets, the crystals of Ilum could produce green, blue, red, yellow, and violet colored lightsaber crystals. These crystals may be used for other relics and artifacts as well. However, because the shallow levels of the caves had already been exploited and damaged in the past, the miners must dig deeper and further into the planet to reach the usable crystals. The expeditions to find new crystal sleeves are dangerous, and have on occasion cost the lives of the miners that had been brought from Endelaan for the purpose of finding them. * '''Gorgodon Fur - Although Gorgodons are not exactly hunted after by the people on the colony of Ilum, these beasts still attack the Temple on occasion. When this happens, they are slain, and their fur is used to make coats for the protection of the Endelaan people who come to the planet. Defenses tba O'reen O'reen a part of this page that will be filled later. Resources tba Defenses tba Ships At the moment, the Sanguine Potestatem has no shipyard and hence, no actual fleet. However, almost all of its individual members have their personal ships. Personal Ships Fleet Ships Will be filled it once the Sanguine Potestatem actually has any. Ranks Warriors & Sorceresses *All information within these two boxes based upon, and used with permission, the work of the writer of Kari Pujas. Other Force Users Force Users who are part of TSP but choose neither the path of the Warrior nor the path of the Sorceress adhere to the regular and globally accepted ranks that are as follows: Apprentice --> Knight --> Master Non Force Users Although the faction is Force-heavy, characters who are NFUs will also find their place among its ranks. The title of the ranks of the NFUs is as follows: Servant --> Gentry --> Privileged Promotions *At the moment, all promotions occur on Endelaan. This may change as the faction grows and brings more planets under its wing. The Path of the Warrior During his initial days, the Fighter will find himself entirely drained and exhausted, much beyond the usual pounding of training should cause him. This is because the Sorceresses of Endelaan are forever in the background, applying Force Drain bit by bit, slowly enough for the Fighter not to notice. The Drain is ceased once a switch occurs within the Fighter and he devotes himself entirely to his training, leaving whatever ego and attitudes he might have arrived with behind. Fighter to Gladiator He or she who treads the Path of the Warrior must go through the Circle of Catechism before they recognized as a Gladiator. Once the Force User in question is deemed as ready for the Circle of Catechism, a Sorceress of Endelaan calls the people to meet together behind the Forbidden Temple. There, the crowd forms a circle with a diameter of about fifteen meters, and the Fighter is called to stand in the middle, wearing nothing but the most basic of clothes. The Fighter must then choose his opponent; the opponent may be another Fighter, a Gladiator, or a Warrior. The two battle to the death, and any use of the Force during the battle is strictly forbidden. Once the battle is done, one among the crowd will carry the deceased's weapons back into the arena and lay them near the body. The deceased's horse is brought as well, and the winner must slay the horse and ensure proper burial rights are performed for the dead. If the Fighter has become a Gladiator, yet is not one among any of the Endelaan clans, the person who had trained him the most will announce him now as part of his or her clan. Gladiator to Warrior The ceremony takes place within the caverns beneath the Main Temple. Secrecy as to what the ceremony will contain is kept by all those who have gone through it, and none of the Gladiators led to the final test knows a thing about it. Beneath the Forbidden Temple, all the Warriors gather together as the Ancient One or a Necromancer of her choosing explains the process. If the Gladiator obeys the rules he is killed. Once dead, the Ancient One or the Necromancer restores the Gladiator to life, and titles him as a Warrior, chanting The Path of the Sorceress The training of the Acolyte is slightly different than that of the Fighter. First and foremost, she does not get beaten into a bloody pulp while being Force Drained. However, the early days of the Acolyte are not truly easier, for she will find her own mind attacked at every turn, her worst nightmares springing to life, and sleep becoming increasingly difficult. The torture ends when the once a switch occurs within the Acolyte and she devotes herself entirely to her training, leaving whatever ego and attitudes she might have arrived with behind. Acolyte to Magician He or she who treads the Path of the Sorceress must go through the Circle of Power before they are recognized as a Magician. Once the Force User in question is deemed as ready for the Circle of Power, a Warrior of Endelaan calls the people to meet together behind the Forbidden Temple. There, the crowd forms a circle with a diameter of about fifteen meters, and two chairs are placed in the center. The Acolyte must then choose her opponent; the opponent may be another Acolyte, a Magician, or a Sorceress. The two must battle via the Force; yet any use of physical manifestation of powers is strictly forbidden; only the mind may be attacked. When the mind of one of them gives up and the person dies, the other one is declared victor. Once the battle is done, the deceased's horse or familiar is brought into the circle, and the winner must slay them and ensure proper burial rights are performed for the dead. If the Acolyte has become a Magician, yet is not one among any of the Endelaan clans, the person who had trained her the most will announce her now as part of his or her clan. Magician to Sorceress tba The Path-less Apprentice to Knight As the Force User in question walks neither the Path of the Warrior or the Path of the Sorceress, those who train them may choose how to perform the tests and trials that will deem them ready to become a Knight. Knight to Master As the Force User in question walks neither the Path of the Warrior or the Path of the Sorceress, those who train them may choose how to perform the tests and trials that will deem them ready to become a Master. Nonforce Users Nonforce users have no special ranking system, and their ranking progression is solely based upon thread completion. References Roleplaying As per the choice of the faction leader, Nessarose deWinter, only threads that are directly relevant to the expanding of the faction (such as takeovers, diplomatic meetings, andsuch) will be listed here. All threads are listed in chronological order. 2012 #'Embrace Me' #Grab the Gem! Kill the Heroes! #Blood Pacts and Magic #Dark Rituals Members The Original TSP Members April 2012 External Links *The Sanguine Potestatem faction application *The Sanguine Potestatem forum on Star Wars: Descension. Category:Sith Category:The Sanguine Potestatem Category:Faction